


Youth

by propheticfire



Series: Virrow Week [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Virrow Week 2020, Youth, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Viren and Harrow reflect on their age.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Virrow Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922422
Kudos: 15





	Youth

The last of the Katolis Scouts are just leaving the throne room when Harrow feels Viren slide up next to him. When the door closes, Harrow breathes a sigh of relief.

“I thought you _liked_ the annual castle tour,” Viren remarks.

“I do, I do, but…” Harrow turns to Viren, “I’m not as young as I used to be. The really little ones, they wear me out.”

“Ah, the energy of youth.” Viren’s tone is dry, but it makes Harrow chuckle. Which makes Viren smile. Which makes Harrow reach out and pull him close for a soft kiss.

“You’re still as handsome as ever,” Harrow whispers against Viren’s ear.

“How dare you imply that I’m old,” Viren whispers back. But his arms come around Harrow, and the two of them sway slightly, holding each other, moving to the music of their breaths.


End file.
